justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluau Wateranian
|status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Humanoid |gender = Male |location = Blue house, Leafy City |height = 177cm |weight = 70kg |hair_color = Blue |eye_color = Blue }} is a character featured in Colors. Biography Before Mint was born, it was the generation of Sgreen, Bluau and Orange. All 3 characters were born in a hospital on Leafy City. Orange was born first in November 1968, then Sgreen in December 1970, then Bluau in February 1971. Ever since they went in pre-school, the three became friends. They loved playing with each other and hanging out. Later in the years, they started to have conversations, play together or hang out after school and have fun in general. However, when there is homework, they still hanged out, since they only took at most 30 minutes to finish their homework in first and second grade. Douglas Nuts is Bluau's second best friend, since 3rd grade, where they talked to each other and were close to best friends forever. However, this does not deny that Bluau is also friends with Sgreen, it's just that he is really good friends with Nuts, mainly due to the fact that their complexion were blue and they had some stuff in common. Nuts was also friends with Sgreen and Orange. Meanwhile, both Nuts and Bluau had dreams of becoming agents, though Bluau gave up his dreams of being one, and instead, decided to work as a marine engineer, while Nuts decided to continue with his dreams and become an agent. Years passed, and during these years, all they did was hang out and nothing happened much to them, the city or nearby it. They were all having fun with each other. However, when they were in 11th grade, they found out that an unknown spaceship is coming to this world in 5 years. During these years, the group didn't really care much, since it is five years, and Douglas Nuts planned on becoming an agent in 4 years, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to protect the city. However, Orange, Bluau and Sgreen wanted to help out. Next year, Bluau graduated from high school. 4 years have passed and Bluau graduated from college. A few weeks later, it is the first time for Cynt to attack Leafy City and the world itself. Agent Nuts, Bluau and Sgreen had to stop him with Nuts' acorn powers and the three people's abilities. Cynt was defeated, and the last thing that happened as a reward for everyone was a large chocolate egg made by Orange. Each person had a slice from it and people talked about how the three guys defeated Cynt. Years passed and Bluau had a kid named Cyan, then begins his journey. Description Appearance He appears to be a slightly tall person with an average weight and a blue skin tone. He has blue eyes and blue hair. He also has blue facial hair, a dark blue headband and wears glasses. He sometimes has a pipe on his mouth. He has a tattoo on his body. He wears a gray jacket, dark red pants and black shoes. Personality He is a friendly person, but doesn't like to do adventures anymore. He leaves the continuation of the journey up to his son. Quotes *"I'm Bluau, but you can call me Blue!" *"Douglas Nuts is now one of my best friends. He's just so cool!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Colors